The invention relates generally to an instructional teaching aid for improving a golf swing and, more particularly, to a teaching aid which enables a golfer, with minimal instruction, to practice and develop a proper golf club swing.
A wide variety of devices have been proposed for aiding a golfer in developing a proper golf swing. Examples, of such devices which can be employed while swinging an actual golf club are disclosed in Cable U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,887; Corder, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,280; Leitao U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,437; and Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,690. Various other devices have been proposed which attempt to teach a proper golf swing without swinging an actual golf club. Examples are disclosed in Trifaro et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,109,244 and Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,836. In general, such devices rely upon developing "muscle memory" whereby it is intended that the golfer ultimately learns to produce a correct golf swing without the aid of the device.
Nevertheless, the various prior art devices are subject to a number of shortcomings, and there remains a need for an improved golf instructional teaching aid, particularly one which enables a golfer, with minimal or no instruction, to produce a perfect swing plane.